Lars Twinlake
"If the Engineer's are struggling you will help! You will not flee! You will not hesitate! You will not fail! Understand?" -Lars giving orders to the group. Lars is a minor character in the game Equilibrium. He is Earthset Fort's Commander, therefore leading the army in order to dispel the Fire Council out of the Earthen Quartile. Lars is very protective of his men, especially if the player lets Jasmeen die in order to save Gerald. History Little is known about Lars' history, except that he had been in the Earthen military for 20 years, thus leading to him being promoted to Commander as of his extended experience. Character Episode 1 Lars is found in the higher section of the tower of Earthset Fort. Once the group speak with Jasmeen, his head Engineer, he will come down from the tower to signal that the battle shall begin. A bell sounds three times which warns everyone to get to their posts. Lars instructs Maeron, Kuri and Rickee to follow him inside. Lars then provides briefing to the three, where they must defend his Engineers as they do damage to the army of Fire Council. The three comply to his orders, and battle begins. Lars is not featured in the battle, staying behind to defend the tower, as the rest of his army defends the gate and courtyard. After the Council break through the main gate, the group decide whether to let his trusted head Engineer die to save Luta's Uncle, Gerald. If they do, then Lars will be disappointed in them, and chastise them after the battle for letting her die. He does however grant them access to Stoneheart by the skin of their teeth, which is needed to tell the King about it the war. On the other hand, if they save Jasmeen, he will be much more oblidged to give the passes to Stoneheart to them, congratulating the three on their efforts. Relationships Maeron Tyr-Wen "Thanks a lot, Sir." -Maeron to Lars after receiving passes to Stoneheart. Maeron and Lars have a respectful relationship, addressing each other as if part of each other's force or something of the like. Maeron addresses Lars as Sir or Commander, implying his respect for him and his authority. Though outside of this, there is no real emotion as to whether they dislike one another or not, proving it to be a neutral relationship. Kuri Sourgrass "My name? It's Commander Lars Twinlake. I have a cousin in Rockhire. Heard of Shren Sourgrass?" -Lars to Kuri. Lars has a certain fondness to Kuri, because of the fact they are actually related through Shren Sourgrass, being Lars' cousin. Therefore as family, Lars seems to care for her, asking about her personal life, much to the shock of Kuri. Kuri appears to however be rejecting his offers of friendship, later saying that he doesn't want him to interfere with her life, though an unsuspecting Lars continues to care for her. Rickee Bleak "Of course! You saved my Head Engineer as well as Luta and Gerald. I compliment your ability to see those in need." -Lars in reply to Rickee about Stoneheart passes. (Determinant.) Lars and Rickee share a respectful relationship, addressing each other as if part of each other's force or the like. Rickee will always address Lars as Commander or Sir, which implies his natural respect for him, as he has worked in a similar environment before. Lars shows no real signs of friendship outside of his job, so their relationship in its true form is unclear. Jasmeen Hekkle "...We shall arrange the funeral for her, now go get to the Kingdom. *Sigh*." -Lars to the group if Jasmeen is left to die. (Determinant.) Lars and Jasmeen share a bond through working in the Earthen military together, both stationed in Earthset. Lars clearly values Jasmeen, as he undoubtably shows some remorse or jubilation over the group saving or leaving Jasmeen. Only briefly do these two interact visibly'', however from the evidence he shows us, it is assumed he has a strong friendly relationship for her. Gerald Hopshar "''Yes, he is recovering surprisingly well! That man may look old but he's got a fighting spirit." -Lars to the group about Gerald's condition. (Determinant.) Lars appears to show little affection for Luta and Gerald, only showing pure intention to save and care for his men. Though he understands the group's view on saving Gerald if the group do so. He only mentions Gerald momentarily, which may suggest that he cares more for Jasmeen than Luta and Gerald, and he presumes that Gerald will be fine regardless of his condition. Luta Spring "Ahem! However it was to save Luta's and Gerald's life! Therefore I am grateful for that at least." -Lars to the group about saving Gerald and Luta over Jasmeen. (Determinant.) Lars appears to show little affection for Luta and Gerald, only showing pure intention to save and care for his men. Though he understands the group's view on saving Gerald if the group do so. He only mentions Gerald momentarily, which may suggest that he cares more for Jasmeen than Luta and Gerald, and he presumes that Gerald will be fine regardless of his condition. He tries to mask this however by attempting to be grateful, though the "at least" may infer that he is disappointed at the loss of one of his finest women. Victims Killed This list shows the victims that have died to Lars: *Possibly numerous counts of various enemies Appearances *Episode 1: A New Land Trivia *Lars is the first character that directly states any relationship (Cousin of Shren) with the group, without the person having to inform the others about it. *You can accuse the Commander of being a spy in one of the side quests in Earthset Fort. Category:Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Earthen Category:Male